Musically Yours
by Touch of Grey
Summary: It should never be said that Zachary Zatara is a one-trick pony. Eddie/Zat


"You should sing as part of your act."

It had been a random comment on Eddie's part, his head resting in Zatara's lap during their weekly meet up. They'd only recently begun to date in earnest, and had not yet revealed their relationship to the other Titans, nor their mentors. Zatanna wouldn't care (wasn't she running with that cleverly disguised lesbian coven, the Birds of Prey, these days?), but Blue Devil was another matter entirely. As for the Titans, Blue Beetle and Ko knew, but Wonder Girl would probably pitch a self-righteous fit, while it was likely that Robin and Cyborg wouldn't care, if the rumors swirling around their own temptuous love lives were anything to go by. They each had good reasons to keep quiet, their careers, families, mentors...but that is another story in itself. For now, Zatara simply snorted at his boyfriend's suggestion.

"And how would that fit in? The only songs I know are old school soul."

"And the entire soundtrack to Mamma Mia, don't deny it." Zat sighed.

"Old school soul and the entire soundtrack to Mamma Mia. Happy?" Eddie nodded. "Then back to the point at hand. I am a magician, Eddie. I don't sing. Ever."

"Oh, c'mon!" Eddie protested, grinning up at him. "That one trick when you switch Bunny with a mannequin? Puppet, by Thousand Foot Crutch! When you're doing that one _really freaking hot_ trick with the handcuffs and the straightjacket above the tank of sharks? Rescue Me, Fontella Bass!" Zatara went over his mental playlist, trying to pick out which songs Eddie was talking about, then sputtered,

"Rescue Me is a _love song_, Eddie. It also implies that I am unable to escape my own trap and require assistance, which I most certainly do not." the corners of his mouth slowly turned upward. "Do you just want me to sing you a love song, Eddie? Is that what this is all about?"

Being completely red all the time, it was pretty much impossible for Eddie to blush. He could, however, fidget for his country when he was embarrassed.

"No! I'd, I'd never ask you something like that, that's just silly." Eddie sat up, leaning against the wall of his room, next to Zatara. Zat grinned, leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"Rescue me, take me in your arms. Rescue me, I want your tender charms. 'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm blue. I need you, and your love too, come on and rescue me." Eddie jumped half a foot into the air, an impressive feat for someone sitting flat on the ground. "I knew it!" Zat yelled, pointing a triumphant finger in Eddie's face. On his part, Eddie just stared.

"Would you sing more?" he finally asked, sheepishly. Zat sighed, but obliged.

"One more verse is all you get." he said sternly, then began to croon out more of the song. "Rescue me, come on and take my heart. Take your love and conquer every part. 'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm blue. I need you and your love too, come on and rescue me." Eddie scrunched up his nose.

"That wasn't the verse I wanted..." Zatara scowled at him.

"Oh, fine. Rescue me, come on and take my hand. Come on baby, and be my man. 'Cause I need you, 'cause I want you. Can't you see that I'm lonely?" Eddie grinned.

"Right on the money. God, you're awesome." Zat let his ego swell a bit before scowling again.

"How in the _hell_ did you know I sang? That was supposed to be a family secret. My mother used to trot me out for her stupid friends _all the time_ and have me sing for them." his eyes narrowed. "How did you find out? _Blood will be spilt over this_!" Eddie kissed his nose.

"You sing in the shower, and it's just beautiful. What show were you singing from? Chicago? RENT?" Zat blushed.

"Actually, it was Sweeney Todd. No Place Like London. I pretty much grew up listening to the soundtrack. It's my favorite show." he flushed harder, and Eddie inwardly cooed.

"You're so morbid, Zat. I love it. Wanna be Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovette for Halloween? Women's clothes from the Victorian era would look great on you."

There was a short silence, and then-

"Gib tellam!"

Zatara spent the next ten minutes racing after Red Devil with a large mallet in his hands and murder in his eyes. Eddie spent the next ten minutes laughing.

Fini

In performance pieces, it usually helps to be a triple-threat: ie, a dancer, a singer, and an actor. Zatara is a showman who has dedicated himself to one particular craft, in this case, magic. He has no real need to include music in his show, because the people who come to see him want to see magic, but Eddie was probably just trying to get a free performance and what do you know? It worked. Surprisingly, this was supposed to be a drabble of less than 500 words. I both love and hate it when my little stories flesh out into full-length one shots. Do review, please?


End file.
